Love is Allowed!
by Aquasana
Summary: Just recently, Shining Saotome lifted the "No Love" rule due to some complaints. Now that the barrier holding the boys back from Haruka is gone, how will they react…?
1. Love is Allowed!

**Disclaimer**

 **I do not own Uta no Prince Sama or any of their characters.**

Just recently, Shining Saotome lifted the "No Love" rule due to some complaints. Now that the barrier holding the boys back from Haruka is gone, how will they react…?

The boys were coming up with some lyrics in the lounge. They were clueless of what was about to happen. Shining Saotome's decision will surely change everyone's life.

"Hey peeps! I have some important news for you guys today!" Ringo said while twirling into the middle of STARISH's meeting.

"What is it Ringo-senpai?" Tokiya sarcastically asked, slightly annoyed from being interrupted.

"From now on, love is allowed in the music company!" Ringo gives a quick wink, "I wonder what you boys will do?". He left the meeting leaving the STARISH members speechless.

"I guess that embarks the competition." Ren breaks the silence with a chuckle.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Otoya asks.

"A competition of who can win little lambs heart, of course." Ren simply says while the others realize the truth.

~~~Meanwhile~~~

Haruka and her best friend, Tomochika, were in their room, rearranging clothes. Nanami is unaware of the sudden change in rules.

"Have you heard?" Tomo asks with a sly smile.

"Huh? Heard about what?" Nanami asks curiously.

"The "No Love" rule has been lifted!" Tomo excitingly says.

"Really? I'm sure lots of people are happy now!" Nanami says, oblivious of her own situation.

"Come on, don't act all innocent with me!" Tomo frowns at Nanami's answer.

"What do you mean?" Nanami questions Tomo.

"Who do you like?" Tomo bluntly asks.

"Eh? No! I like STARISH as friends!" Nanami is quick to reply.

"Notice how I didn't mention STARISH and you still mentioned them?" Tomo giggles at Nanami's attempt to avoid her question.

"Either way, I'm not telling you!" Nanami defends her love life and Tomo pouts.

~~~~~~Later On~~~~~~~

Natsuki and Syo walk to their dorm deep in thought, obviously wondering when to make their move on Haruka. When they reach their room, Syo gracefully flings his fedora across the room and flops onto his bed. Natsuki grabs his Piyo-chan plush and sits crisscrossed on the mattress. The two stay put for another 2 minutes until Natsuki decides to talk.

"I'm so grateful to Shining. Now I can express my feelings for Haruka." Natsuki smiles a gentle smile.

"All you care about is cute stuff nowadays!" Syo says, not wanting to accept Natsuki having a crush on Haruka too.

"That's not true! I know she looks like Elizabeth but she always makes it feel like a warm sun is shining on me when she's around." Natsuki lightly blushes.

"Well I loved Haruka first!" Syo growls and looks away. They both give up arguing and fall asleep.

 **Thank you for reading! I will try my best to write more of these series. Until then, please tell me if you like my fanfictions!**


	2. A Love Confession

12 hours have passed since Shining Saotome decided to allow love in his academy. No one has made a move on the beloved Haruka, yet. Is it that they are too cowardly to confess love? Or perhaps this act calls for more preparation. Nevertheless, this is still a competition amongst the boys.

The sun has just risen and is as beautiful as ever. The fresh scent of a cherry blossom sets the perfect mood for what's going to happen today. Sakura petals fall short of Haruka's graceful stride when she steps foot into Saotome Academy. She sighs in relief to be away from Tomo-chan. She practically begged her to reveal her crushes name. However, that relief wasn't meant to stay.

"Greetings Nanami!" A cheerful voice is heard from the trees. A slender figure jumps down to greet a frightened Haruka.

"Oh, it's just you Cecil!" Haruka smiles and returns his friendly greeting.

Cecil takes Haruka's hand and kneels before her, gently placing a feather-like kiss. This leaves Haruka surprised and staring into the princes emerald eyes. "I've longed for this moment, Lady Haruka."

"Huh?" Haruka still seems shocked from the boy's sudden kiss.

"We are now free to express our feelings. Now-" Cecil is cut off by Ren's raspy voice.

"Don't be so hasty, prince. We still don't know who little lamb like." Ren pulls out a bouquet of flowers and bows before Haruka.

"Jinguji-sama! It's not like that!" Haruka accepts the flowers anyway.

"Lady Nanami freed me from that curse and it is only right for her to become princess of Agnapolis" Cecil frowns at Ren's interference.

"Ano…" Haruka finally decides to escape the awkward situation while the two boy's argue over her.

~~~~~~~A couple moments later~~~~~~~~

Haruka sighs. As much as Ren and Cecil admire her, she doesn't quite feel the same towards them. She starts heading towards the cafeteria until she bumps into a muscular boy.

"Omph" Haruka falls and the flowers from Ren fall at Tokiya's feet. "Gomena! I'm so clumsy!" She apologizes.

"What's this?" Tokiya asks with concern, picking up the bouquet of flowers.

"Oh, they are from Ren…" She scrambles to her feet.

 _Why didn't I think of giving her flowers_ , Tokiya asks himself. "Oh…" He hands them back over. "You should really be careful…you might end up bumping into someone other than me."

"Huh?" Haruka didn't quite hear the last part.

"Forget it, you should probably hurry before they run out of your favorite dish" Tokiya fixes his carelessness.

"Hai!" Haruka runs across the hall so she won't be late.

~~~~~~~After seating down~~~~~~~

"Nanami!" Natsuki calls out and sits next to her.

"Natsuki-chan!" Haruka waves hello.

"Haruka, you are always shining bright in my eyes. I've admired you from the start." His eyes lock with hers.

"Shinomiya, you're bothering her!" Syo practically shoves Natsuki away from Haruka.

"Ooh! You're so cute when you're jealous, Syo!" Natsuki hugs the blushing Syo. "Well then, I'll let you have your time with Haruka." With that, Natsuki leaves.

"Did you need something?" Haruka asks Syo.

"I…uh," Syo scratches the back of his head, trying to think of something quick. "I wanted to thank you for helping me overcome my fears because I've gotten plenty of movie requests!" Syo puts on a convincing smile.

"Oh, that's great!" Haruka claps. "Your acting skills are awesome!"

"Really? Thanks." Syo blushes some more at Haruka's compliment.

~~~~~~After breakfast~~~~~

Haruka finished her breakfast and decides to continue writing her song she started yesterday. When she arrives in the piano room, she finds Masato playing a song of hers. He starts singing about locked up feelings until…

"Masato-kun?" she startles him.

"Oh! Haruka, I had no idea you were coming!" He stands up to greet her.

"I just wanted to compose another song for you guys." She says.

"You always work so hard for us, I appreciate it." Masato thanks her.

"It's nothing!" She bows and Masato leaves.

~~~~So far, Haruka hasn't received a direct love confession for a person like her to realize it~~~~

The sun is setting and it is getting dark. Haruka starts walking towards her dorm until a red haired boy stops her.

"Ittoki-kun?" Haruka asks.

Otoya gently grabs her hands and stares with his bright red eyes into her red-orange eyes. "Nanami," he says. His cheeks almost as red as his hair. "I like you!" He shouts.

 **That's about as blunt as it can get. Hope you enjoyed this chapter because Chapter 3 is coming soon!**


	3. A Love Twist

"Eto…Ittoki-Kun..." Haruka stammered thinking of how to respond.

"Please… please accept me!" He looked down at our hands and blushed even harder.

"Ittoki-kun... I..." Nanami looked away with a reddened face and ran to her dorm afraid of disappointing the red-head with something she'd say.

~~~~Meanwhile~~~~

"Well I don't think smothering her like that will get you a "yes"." Ren glared at the Agnopolian prince.

"Well maybe we should ask…her- where'd Haruka-chan go?" Cecil looked around the yard to find that the love of his life had left.

"It's getting late…the poor lamb must've gone to her dorm." Ren yawned and walked away

"I knew that…" Cecil muttered walking off to find his soon-to-be princess.

~~~~At the dorms~~~~

Syo had been waiting outside Nanami's room so he could confess his love to her, but he was stressing out from nervousness. "Maybe I'll just give her a letter…" Syo said aloud then bit down on his lip trying to decide if he should leave or not. He sat down against the wall and nearly fell asleep when…

"Syo-chaan!" A bubbly voice shouted out scaring the blond awake.

"Damn it Natsuki, what?"

"I'm here to confess my love to Haruka-chan." He smiled, "Are you here to do that too?" The taller blond tilted his head to the side.

"No! ...yes…um…maybe." Syo stuttered looking down at the floor. After a few minutes passed they saw Nanami running down the hall with her face flushed looking down at the floor.

"Haruka-chaaan!" Natsuki smiled again. Nanami stopped just before she ran into the two blonds. "Um why do you look so worried Haruka-chan?"

"Um it's nothing." She said in a shaky voice. Just then Cecil followed by Ren came down the hall and walked up to them.

"Hello little lamb- why do you seem so shaken up my dear?" Ren asked with a concerned look.

"Eto-"Nanami was interrupted by Tokiya walking in with a bouquet of flowers which Ren glared at him for clearly copying him.

"Nanami these are for- hey what happened, you look stressed." All the comments and questions about what happened just stressed her out even more, she already had to come up with an answer for Ittoki.

As the questions kept going Ittoki who had finally mustered up the courage to talk to Nanami again walked in and shortly after, Masato who had followed the red-head to the dorm was surprised to see the other members of STARISH here.

"Nanami! Wait up!" the red-head shouted as he ran up to the group.

"I…Ittoki…um just…" She continued to stutter and accidentally backed up into Natsuki causing his glasses to fall off. Silence filled the building as everybody stared at him.

"Uh Satsuki… if you would be so kind to-"Syo was interrupted by the taller blond.

"To what? Put his glasses back on? No way in hell" Satsuki said with a slight snarl. He smirked then looked at Nanami. "Just this once I'll help him…" He pulled the orange-haired female close to him and forced her into a deep kiss.

 **Sorry for the long wait, just to inform you, there's two different authors writing fics on this account we've decided to either put Aqua or Sana so you can tell who's writing what :P (the 1** **st** **2 chapters were Aqua) Anyway tell us if you like our fanfiction and I'll update soon. :D**

 **~ Sana**


End file.
